


Zero Chance Experience

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Twin Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Haruhi experiences a twin threesome in real life.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Zero Chance Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



Twin threesome is one of the most common fantasies, though one that has zero chances of happening in real life. If asked, Haruhi would have placed it alongside such fantasy pieces as monster porn (that is, if she could avoid questions how she knows monster porn exists), yet there she was, resting between pair of twins in post coital daze. It was quite different from the usual fantasy, no blonde bombshells, plus Haruhi felt as if she were the fantasy for Kaoru and Hikaru who seemed more interested in each other.

“ _That sure was an experience_ ,” Haruhi tought to herself.


End file.
